Once Upon A Time
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: Yuuri leaves Shin Makoku and everyone else behind. Three years into the future, he slowly starts to regret doing so and ponders on whether or not he should return. Yuuram pairing. I'm not good at summaries, it's better than it sounds so plz read! :


Kyou Kara Maou  
Title: Once Upon a Time  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou TT  
Summary: Yuuri leaves Shin Makoku and everyone else behind. Three years into the future, he slowly starts to regret doing so and ponders on whether or not he should return. Yuuram pairing.  
Note: Things written like this are memories, dreams, flashbacks or whatever you want to call them...

Normal POV

It's Christmas vacation and his parents are off on a business trip while his brother was away with friends from college. He was alone this week but it didn't matter much. He would have peace and quiet and the whole house to himself. At least until his parents came home and Shori visited from college. He was eight-teen years old now and would be going to college next year with his older brother. He looked the same and his personality was pretty much the same except he wasn't that immature fifteen year old anymore. He's grown up quite a bit and has gotten much taller.

Yuuri sat there on the couch, cuddled up tightly, a big blanket wrapped around him. In his hands was a hot cup of cocoa which he sipped every now and then. Sitting in front of him on the table was a packet of winter recess homework to be finished by the first day back. The papers were scattered all over the table, some complete and some not. There were also candy wrappers and crumbs all over the table and the papers. The last thing Yuuri wanted to do at this moment was to clean it off so instead he sat there watching T.V. and continued the help the mess grow. He would have to clean it up some time, but not now. He was too comfortable to move.

Here in my heart  
Memories linger  
I hold them sacred  
Safe from all others

Angel's tale

A love such as this  
Once in a lifetime  
Lost in your beauty  
Still dreaming of you

Angel's tale

Already changed into P.J.'s and cleaned up the mess from earlier, Yuuri got into bed, turned off his light and fell asleep quicker than expected. He hadn't been able to fall asleep for some time now. Why? Because he's been absent-mindedly thinking about the past when he spent most of his time with everyone back at Shin Makoku and it's been three years since he 'abandoned' them. However, tonight was different. The memories all came flooding back to him. One being the most important because it was painful yet special. No matter how much he wanted to forget that night, he couldn't and at the same time, he didn't want to. He would always hold it close to him even if it was in the back of his head until now.

It was night time and everyone was in bed. Wolfram and Yuuri just got done tucking in Greta before turning in themselves. When they got into the room, they changed into their P.J.'s and Yuuri turned off the light. A few moments later Wolfram sat up in bed and Yuuri turned over to face the blonde and propped himself up on his elbows. "Can't sleep?" Yuuri asked tiredly. Wolfram yawned. "I've been wondering for a while now Yuuri. Do you love me? Are we close?" He asked innocently. It wasn't the time to discuss it but he wanted to make things straight once and for all. Yuuri blushed. That surprised him. It was the last thing he'd expect to hear. Yuuri sat up and turned Wolfram's face to face his own. He stared into Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes. If he could, Yuuri would stare at Wolfram's face forever. Yuuri slowly leaned in to kiss Wolfram.

You drove the sinner from me  
And shone with such glory  
Touching me softly  
My breath  
Torn away

Wrapped in a silver veil   
Under skies so pale  
Trembling as I watched you  
One holy night

Angel

At first Wolfram was shocked but immediately recovered and responded to the kiss. Yuuri broke of the kiss. "Of course I love you, Wolfram. I want to be as close to you as possible." Yuuri finally replied. "Then shut up and kiss me." Yuuri chuckled and kissed the blonde more passionately this time. He pinned Wolfram down on the bed and Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Yuuri slid his hands under Wolfram's pink nighty and let them roam freely around his body. Yuuri's gentle touch sent shiver's down Wolfram's spine. Yuuri pulled away from Wolfram to catch his breath and brushed a lock of hair out of Wolfram's face so he could see it better. Then he moved to Wolfram's neck and nipped at it gently and got rougher towards the crook of his neck and sucked hard still letting his arms explore the body beneath him. Wolfram tried to suppress a moan but it was futile. "I-ittai. . ." "It'll be okay. I'll be more gentle. . ." Yuuri said gently. He undressed Wolfram and the two of them became as close as possible that night. ( I chickened out. I can't go further. I never wrote a scene like this before and I still can't. I hope its is good enough, a little tease for you all. Anyway, I'll let your minds take over from here. . .)

Later that night, Wolfram was sleeping peacefully in Yuuri's arms as a big, satisfied smile played across his features. Yuuri stared at him. He really did look angelic when he slept. But, in the end Yuuri got cold feet. He got out of the bed and got dressed and left to Earth and never returned. He had abandoned Shin Makoku and his duties as Maou and all his friends there. Most importantly, he had abandoned the one and only person he loved so much, Wolfram. Everything was fine with the way things were going until then. That night, things had gotten better if anything, at least until he left. He was always happy there, they were always laughing together. Everyone was so close to him and to each other. That night, he just got even closer to Wolfram and would have loved to get closer. They all lead a happy life together, once upon a time.

Snow can be warm  
Didn't you know that?  
Just like a snowflake   
Falling from heaven

Angel's tale

I kept my feelings from you  
The heavens divide us  
I longed to tell you  
All my heart's desire

Yuuri woke up in a cold sweat, startled. It's been a long time since he's dreamed of Wolfram or even thought of everyone back at Shin Makoku. But then again, they've always been on his mind even if it wasn't noticeable or clear to him. So, that's why he's been having restless nights. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen and drank a cold glass of water. "Wolfram. . ." He whispered to no one wondering what the blonde was doing at that moment. He began to wonder what Wolfram's reaction was after that night, seeing him missing after they. . . Yuuri walked slowly back to his bedroom, head hung low, bangs covering his eyes. He wasn't sure if he's be able to sleep the rest of the night. He was right. After that dream. . . He hardly slept. There were so many things he wanted to tell Wolfram. So many things he wanted to share with him. He could bet the blonde had a whole bunch of things to tell him to and now Yuuri's heart ached to tell Wolfram those things and he so badly wanted to know what Wolfram had to say. But now, what would happen if he returned? Would they allow him in? Would they be able to accept him as a friend? A Maou? Can Wolfram accept him as his lover or even look at him? Or will they shun him? He shuttered at the thought. He risked his relationship between himself and Wolfram and his friendship with everyone else. By now, they probably grew so much hate for him and forgotten all about him. Yuuri pulled the blanket around him and held it close as tears formed in his eyes.

The sun was beginning to rise now. Yuuri sat on the windowsill and leaned his head against the glass. It started to snow. A little flurry, not much. But it added beautifully to the sun rising background. The sun's light made the little flurry sparkle as it flew down from the orange glow of the sky. This scene made Yuuri smile. It might've been a sad, small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. It was the first smile that night.

If only I had wings  
Wings as white as yours  
Up into the sky  
I'd surely fly

Angel

There was no hope in telling the blonde anything now. He separated himself from them and hadn't kept in touch at all. There was no telling if they were waiting for his return. At this point, he didn't care if he was still Shin Makoku's Maou as long as they didn't replace his friendship and love with someone else. Yuuri feared this above all else. He got up and ran out of the house in nothing but the P.J.'s he was wearing and a pair of slippers on his feet. It was around seven a.m. when he ran out of the house. He was looking for a puddle of water. Any kind of puddle. There had to be one. It was snowing and it wasn't even cold snow, it was warm and didn't stick to the ground, it just melted. He stopped suddenly. He just stood still and looked up helplessly into the sky. It was unusually warm outside for it to be snowing. Just a few hours ago he was sitting on his couch trying to keep warm. Then he thought, 'what would I do if I can get to Shin Makoku? What would I say? I Don't think I could handle it if they shun me. . . Maybe we can't go back to the old days, once upon a time. . .'

Ah yes, on such snowy nights  
Memories revive  
Your eternal flame   
Burning again

Secret

At this point, Yuuri didn't care. He just wanted to go there and see what happens. He'll be expecting the worse anyway. All the possibilities. He'll handle it when he gets there. He would give anything to just hear everyone's voice again, to see there face even if their tone of voice is loud and their expression is that of anger. 'What if when I do find a puddle I can't get through?' He thought hopelessly. 'I'll make it work. I'll get there no matter what. I have to.'

"Heika, maybe you should take a break. You've been working all day." "Call me Yuuri, Konrad."  
"Yuuri, you're back. I missed you." Great called as she ran up to Yuuri.  
"Yuuri, you wimp!" Wolfram called out playfully, yet trying to act as if he were angry.

Yuuri's eyes filled with tears and his vision became blurred. He couldn't see where he was going. He slipped and fell down. "Ouch." He called out, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He looked around, eyes wide. He was back in New Mazoku, in the same place he had landed on his first time there. It looked the same after three long years. 'I wonder if it's the same as it was when I left it? Or maybe better? The humans and demons getting along the way they did when I was Maou. What if it's worse or back to the way it was before I became Maou? Humans and demons fihting to the death. . .' That's not what he wanted.

Yuuri got up off the ground and started walking towards Blood Pledge Castle. As he got closer, his heart started pounding quicker and quicker. He grew more nervous by the minute. He wasn't too far when he heard Greta laughing with Beatrice and Wolfram scolding them yet again for picking the flowers in the garden. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. They both looked so pretty. They've grown up a lot in the past three years. Wolfram looked the same and his personality hadn't changed much either. It was a relief to see things the way they were when he left and everyone was acting the same as before. This gave Yuuri some hope. However, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high and jinx it.

Here in my heart  
Memories linger  
I hold them sacred  
Safe from all others  
Angel's tale X2  
-Angel's Tale English Version By: Hyde (My FAVORITE song by Hyde and THE MOST romantic song I ever heard. Hyde is the best! ; )

Yea, they were all still the same. This gave Yuuri the courage to walk further, to close the distance between him and them, to bring himself into their view. Greta was the first to spot him. "YUURI!" She screamed as she ran up to him. They both fell down onto the floor and Greta started laughing. Yuuri rubbed his head where he banged it on Greta's. He started to chuckle. At least he knew his daughter still loved him. "You're back! I can't believe you're really here. I missed you so much!" She exclaimed excitedly. Yuuri hugged her tightly and she hugged back just as tight. Yuuri got off the ground and brushed off the dirt and Greta grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him toward Wolfram. "Come on, Yuuri." He was hesitating. He still didn't have enough courage to face the blonde.

Now, Yuuri wasn't standing too far from Wolfram. He hesitantly pulled out a chair from the table Wolfram was sitting at and sat down across from him. "Come on, Beatrice. Let's go tell the other's that Yuuri's back." Greta pulled her friend with her to leave Yuuri and Wolfram alone together. Wolfram raised a questioning eyebrow at Yuuri. He knew what the blonde wanted to hear, but would that alone be enough? He opened his mouth to say something when Wolfram cut him off. "Why, Yuuri?" He barely whispered. Then Yuuri noticed that there was no anger in the blonde's eyes. Instead, he was holding back tears. They were filled with sadness. His eyes resembled that of a pool of loneliness and betrayal, but no hatred. "Wolfram, there's no excuse for what I've done. I won't make any up. The truth is, I can't even remember myself why I left. . . Uhm. . . Abandoned you all. I guess it was because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle everything. I was scared and nervous and I couldn't take it. So, I took the easy way out. But, I really did love you. . . I still do. You have to believe me. I'm so sorry, Wolfram. I'm sorry it took me so long to come bak and tell you all of this and I'm sorry that I left to begin with. But. . . I came back because I realized I can handle it as long as you're here by my side and that this is where I belong. I can't stand a life without you. . . So, if you'll allow me to come back I. . ." Yuuri slowly trailed off to catch his breath and to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, fearing rejection even though he knew he probably deserved it.

Wolfram got up out of his chair and walked over to Yuuri. "Wimp." Wolfram said as he slapped Yuuri playfully on the cheek. "You would think after three years that would change. But you're still he same." He smiled. "What took you so long to come back?" "Wolfram, you-you're not mad?" Yuuri said, rubbing his cheek. "I'm just glad you came back for me. That's all that matters." "So then I guess that slap means I'm still stuck in that engagement with you, huh?" Yuuri stuck out his tongue. "Yes, you are. You don't think I'd let you free so easily." Yuuri pulled Wolfram close so that their eyes met and they were looking at each other. Wolfram made the first move this time and kissed Yuuri. When they broke off the kiss, they could hear Greta calling for them. They turned to face her and saw everyone standing behind her, smiling a warm, welcome back smile. "Welcome back, Yuuri." They all said in unison and they all ran up to him to hug and kiss him. He didn't realize how much he'd been missed and truthfully, this is the last thing he was expecting. They all fell to the floor laughing. Things were back to normal or at least, they've always been that way, Once Upon A Time.

And so, the Maou and his lover and friends and family lived happily ever after. . .

A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this. It's not that good, but it'll keep my fans busy in the meantime. I'm suffering from writer's block, TT. Anyway, if you liked it, please review and if you didn't you don't have to review although all kinds of reviews are welcom ; )


End file.
